We like to party
by princessmariah
Summary: Hehe, just a little bit of taito and daiken fun. it doesn't heat up until the party... oohhh! party! we like to party... it also has some odd couplings.


I don't own anything! Not even this computer! I'm not entirely sure what this will be about, but as per usual, it will have taito, daiken and other lovely things.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Wait for me! Come back!" Taichi Yagami called out to his school bus which was running, or driving rather down the road.  
  
The bus driver, Frankie was used ot Tai being late so was ready to stop. He grinned as he watched the breathless boy clamber onto his bus.  
  
"Late again Tai? You've got to learn not to turn your alarm off just because its waking you up!"  
  
Tai sighed. "But I was having a good dream and today it was an accident! Honest!"  
  
Frankie shook his head and closed the door. "Have a good day Tai."  
  
"Will do Frank."  
  
Tai walked down the bus looking for someone to sit with. Opening his eyes wide at the sight of his friend Koushiro Izumi sitting on his bus.  
  
Climbing over peoples school bags down to his seat Tai got to his seat and plonked himself down next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here Izzy? You've never caught my bus before!"  
  
Izzy laughed. "You're not the only one who's ever late. I have caught your bus before, I thought you might remember. This is the late bus that goes past my house."  
  
"Right. Why were you late?"  
  
Izzy blushed. 'He doesn't need to know yet.' he thought.  
  
"My mother ah... she needed me to help her with some... jobs."  
  
"Okay. Not interesting. Are you going to Jess's party tonight? It should be a blast. Did you know that Matt's playing there tonight? And that Miya asked Iori to go and he said no? Oh, and also that Kiya asked Hryo and they're going. Are you going with anyone? I'm not, don't want to, single and happy."  
  
Izzy watched as Tai just went on and on as he lost the plot of the conversation. 'Honestly, he doesn't even understand that I'm not following anymore. I'll have to get him to repeat it... in parts,' Izzy thought.  
  
"Tai? If you want to ask me a question, or tell me something, you would be better off to either wait for me to respond or make sure i'm still following what you're saying."  
  
Tai grinned. "Sorry! Okay, are you going to Jess's party?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I also know that Matt was asked to perform there before you tell me."  
  
"Okay, you know about Miya and Cody? I think that is totally hilarious... oh yeah sorry. Back to the question."  
  
Grin. "I heard. Yes, it is humourous isn't it? Sora asked me to go, I accepted only because she's a friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She asked you, and you said no! I always thought that you fancied her. Did I get it wrong? Or did you get past her when the whole thing with her and Matt came into the open and the digi-destined were thrown into a war, boy's against girls..." he trailed off realising that he was doing the same thing that Tai was doing before.  
  
To his surprise, Tai hadn't even noticed. He was blushing, alot. Izzy couldn't remember the last time that he had blushed and that surprised him even more.  
  
"I said no to her because she only asked me out to get back at Matt..."  
  
"Oh? And why would she achieve that by asking you out?"  
  
"I don't know... really. I only came to that conclusion cause I asked Matt whether or not I should say ues to her and he went totally pysch. He said that she was being... something like ah, manipulative of him? Something like that, so I said no."  
  
The bus pulled to a halt so both of them turned to the window. They were at school.  
  
"Well, yay yay! Another day full of fun!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
Izzy smiled and followed him off the bus.  
  
"Bye bye! Have fun!" Tai said, very girlish.  
  
"Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"I doubt it... alot."  
  
"So do I! I'm also in your first class..."  
  
"You are? Oh right... it's PDH. Come on then, let's go to our lockers then, I need to get my books."  
  
Izzy sighed. "All right. I'll trail behind you then. It's not like I have anywhere else to be."  
  
"Good, then its settled."  
  
When they reached the lockers, Tai fumbled in his pocket for the key to his locker.  
  
"Its in here somewhere..." he mumbled.  
  
"Tai, hurry up! Class is about to start! How much stuff could you possibly have in there?" Izzy asked.  
  
"More than the usual person," a cool voice came up behind them.  
  
"Hi Matt! You're here late, miss the bus? Had to walk?" Tai chirped.  
  
Izzy slowly turned around and surveyed Yamato Ishida. As usual, he was immaculate, and looked like he had just stepped off the make-up hair section of a tv set.  
  
"Hi guys. Tai, yes, I did miss the bus. But, unlike you, the bus driver won't wait five minutes for me."  
  
"Hello Matt," Izzy said. For some reason, he always tried to act 'cool' around Matt.  
  
Through his thoughts, Tai's voice rang out, "Found it!"  
  
Matt and Izzy both watched as Tai unlocked his locker, they were waiting for something... waiting... waiting... BANG! All the junk in Tai's locker fell out, crashing at their feet.  
  
"Sorry, I've been meaning to clean it out but..."  
  
"You haven't got around to it, right Tai?" Matt finished for his best friend.  
  
"Right! So... I've got my stuff, let's get to class! You're in our class aren't you?"  
  
Matt looked at Izzy and they grinned. "Yes Tai, I am. Did you do your assignment?"  
  
The look on Tai's face when he said that was so commical. "We had an assignment? I can't believe I forgot! This is one of my best subjects, and now I'm going to fail! Matt... Izzy! What am I going to do..." he trailed off at the pelts of laughter coming from Matt and Izzy.  
  
"Tai," Matt gasped, "You are so gullible!"  
  
Tai looked confused, and then it dawned on him what had happened.  
  
"Guys! That wasn't funny! You tricked me! No fair!" Tai exclaimed. Of course, he wasn't very convincing s he was laughing too.  
  
It was Izzy who stopped the laughing and said, "I think we better get to class."  
  
The guys hi-tailed to class. They slid into their seats just as their teacher Mr Zorzi walked in.  
  
"Good morning class," he said.  
  
"Good morning sensei," the class chorused.  
  
Sora looked up from her lunch to see Matt approaching their table. She sat up in her chair and tried to act mature. "Hello Matt, had a nice day?"  
  
Matt tried to keep his annoyance tp himself about being stuck here with Sora knowing their past history wasn't that great. "Hello Sora, it was fine. How 'bout you?" he replied pleasantly.  
  
"It was wonderful. In fact, I doubt it could have been better. Are you going to make an appearance at Jess's party apart from playing?"  
  
"I've decided not to play at her party actually Sora," Matt said.  
  
Both heads turned around when they heard Tai's voice, "Why Matt why? Oh no, are you sick? Do you have a sore throat?"  
  
Matt chuckled. "No, I just want to have fun at the party. Jess was very understanding and said that I could play at her next party instead."  
  
"Wow. People these days," Tai said, shaking his head.  
  
Sora sighed. "I was looking forward to hearing you play. Who's the entertainment then? A DJ?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Hello everyone! How are we all?" came a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi Mimi," the three chorused.  
  
"Guess what! I got the hottest date to the party! You'd never guess who!"  
  
Tai, Matt and Sora all looked at her blankly.  
  
"It's not Jyou, is it?" Tai asked cautiously.  
  
Matt snickered.  
  
Mimi sighed. "No Tai, I'm going with none other than Takeru Takashi!"  
  
Matt stopped snickering. "You? You're going out with my brother?! Oh my god! That is disgusting!" Matt exclaimed. After a few seconds, he burst out in laughter, joined by the other two.  
  
Mimi looked happy, and pleased that she caused that sort of reaction.  
  
"What's funny guys?" Jyou Kido asked the people at the table.  
  
"Yes, tell us," Izzy said, trailing behind Joe with his lunch tray.  
  
Sora quickly told them that Mimi was going to Jess's party with Mimi.  
  
Izzy started laughing, but Joe looked at them like they were insane.  
  
"Who ever heard of an older girl going out with a younger guy?"  
  
Mimi looked indignant. "It happens Joe, you're just embarrased that I turned him down over you."  
  
Joe went red. "I'll have you know that I am going with someone."  
  
Matt raised one eyebrow. "Oh? Who is that?"  
  
Joe was about to answer when he was cut off by Tai exclaiming, "Damn it! I can't do it!"  
  
"Do what?" Matt asked his best friend.  
  
"Raise one eyebrow."  
  
Everyone looked at Tai's pitiful attempt of achieving Matt's trick.  
  
There was another round of laughter when Mimi remembered the question that Matt asked Joe before. "So Jyou, who is it?"  
  
Joe stopped laughing, and mumbled something that no one else could hear.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
Izzy burst out, "He's going with Iori! He told me!"  
  
"As friends! I saved him from going with Miyako!"  
  
"Sure you did," Matt said, then winked.  
  
"Be sure to have him home for bedtime," Tai said who also winked.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, the bell rang.  
  
"I guess that's it then. Everyone besides Matt, I'll see you at the party," Izzy said.  
  
"Come on, we have History."  
  
"Right, hang on, Tai, are you still picking me up? I'm not going with the band anymore."  
  
"Yup, see you then."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"See you at the party."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter! Is it okay? I'll resumse my other fics, but i'm really short of time and whacked this up instead of dong a computer studies assignment.  
  
Please review! Also, vote for any couples, even if its not taito, which is eventual. Oh, and next chapter will contain some of the younger digi- destined. It will also be from POV.  
  
Thankies! 


End file.
